The Coke Mystery
by Killua-the-assassin
Summary: The hunter X hunter characters live in Villa Villa, related to the Coke commercial. Reviews please!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is derived from a commercial in our country. Some of the words/sentences are in Filipino language; I will put translations in the end.

Disclaimers: I don't own HxH.

**The Coke Mystery**

((More known as _Sinong uminom ng Coke sa Villa Villa_))

In Villa Villa, things are always missing, and all those who live there are always thirsty. 

One day, Shalnark was grilling barbeque. Killua was standing near Shalnark holding a bottle of Coke and a paper plate on the other hand.Gon and the others were busy chatting and eating at the tables. 

"Barbeque!!!" Shalnark shouted loud enough for everybody to hear.

"At last! It's ready!" Killua exclaimed as he placed the bottle on the table near him. He hurried over to Shalnark to get a barbeque. Killua already ate 3 barbeques qhen he remembered about his Coke. He turned around and saw that the bottle was already empty. Killua reached for the bottle and shouted, "_Sinong uminom ng Coke ko!!!!!!!!!_[1]" 

Everybody stopped on what they were doing and looked at Killua. Some gasped and some were stunned. "Whoever it is, tell the truth or I'll kill you." Killua said in rage. 

"I certainly didn't do it." Machi said.

"Me too, I didn't do it." Gon said pointing to himself as he feasted on his noodles. "I got one so I won't drink yours." He continued.

"ne, Franklin, what's Killua's problem?" Shizuku asked.

"Somebody drank his Coke." Franklin explained.

"oh… um.. What's his problem again?" Shizuku asked again.

Killua examined the bottle. He saw a mark of something color red. _Lipstick_ Killua thought. He called every girl who was there. "Which one of you drank my Coke?"

"Not me." Pakunoda said, "I wear pale colors."

"You pass." Killua said.

"How could I be the one who drank your Coke if I don't wear any lipstick?" Menchi said.

"You pass also."

Killua pointed the tip of the bottle to each of the girl's lips. "It's not Paku, not Menchi either, not Machi, not Shizuku." Killua said to himself. When he pointed the bottle to Neon, the color matched! 

"AHA! You drank my Coke!" Killua exclaimed.

"Me?" Neon asked in surprise. "I didn't even touch the bottle, how could have I drink it?" Neon defended.

"That's no excuse. The color matches with your lipstick." Killua said.

"Killua, he's telling the truth." Leorio said, "She's been playing poker with us the whole time." Leorio continued. 

Killua sighed. Just then Kururo remembered something. "Oops… I was the one who drank the Coke." Kururo whispered.

********* Flashback*********

"Barbeque!!!" Shalnark shouted.

"At last! It's ready!" Killua said. He left the bottle at the table and went over to Shalnark. 

At that time, Kurapika was punching Kururo very hard and Kururo's mouth was bleeding. Kururo got thirsty and drank Killua's Coke.

********* End of Flashback *********

Senritsu heard what Kururo has said and whispered it to Killua's ear. "Are you sure?" Killua asked. Senritsu nodded.

"ne Kurapika, have you been punching Kururo?" Killua asked.

"Yes, I have." Kurapika answered.

"I see…" A smirk was forming on Killua's face. "Kururo…" He called.

Kururo gulped. "Nani?" he asked.

"Pay for my Coke!!!" Killua exclaimed as he was chasing Kururo around the whole town. Kururo was running for his life.

********* End ********

_____________________________________

Translation:

[1] Sinong uminom ng Coke ko- it is like, who drank my Coke. I didn't put it because I think its a little bit awkward.

I know… Very corny… ^-^' anyways… reviews please!!!


	2. Mystery 2

A/N: I will change the setting the story of this for I don't know anybody in Hunter X Hunter that will fit in this setting. I changed the story a bit because maybe you're wondering why it doesn't match the actual commercial. 

Disclaimers: I don't own the HxH characters. 

**The Coke Mystery**

Mystery # 2

One day at Villa Villa, at Hisoka's house, Illumi, accompanied by Milluki visited Hisoka. Milluki was holding a bottle of Coke while Illumi was holding a lot of pins preparing to throw at Hisoka. Illumi rang the door bell and Hisoka opened it. 

"How nice of you to drop by," Hisoka greeted, "Come in"

Illumi went in as Milluki stayed by the doorway because he can't fit in. "Have you miss me?" Hisoka asked Illumi.

"Anybody who misses you is a fool" Illumi answered coldly.

"Why are you here then?" 

"It's time for you to pay Hisoka. You haven't paid those 9,000,000 genies you owe me." Illumi said while throwing a pin pass Hisoka. "Better pay up now."

"Ok.. ok…" Hisoka threw his arm in the air. 

Just then Machi was visiting Hisoka. Milluki was blocking the doorway. "Hisoka! Pay up!" Machi shouted.

Hisoka heard Machi's voice and hid Illumi below the staircase. To take time, Milluki offered his Coke to Machi. "Have some Coke." Milluki said. 

"Thanks." Machi got the bottle and went inside. 

Machi placed the bottle on the desk just located after entering. "It's time to pay up your 1,000,000 genies you owe me." Machi said. 

"Machi! How nice of you to drop by." Hisoka said giving Machi a hug.

"Get off me!" Machi said in disgust as Hisoka hugged her. 

Hisoka signaled Illumi to get out quick and Illumi did. Before Illumi went out he warned Hisoka again. "Pay up Hisoka." Illumi disappeared. 

Having heard Illumi's voice, Machi turned around and saw nobody. She saw that the bottle of Coke was empty. _"Ang Coke ko?"_ [1] Machi said raising an eyebrow. 

Beside the table was Milluki. Milluki looked at the bottle then to Machi. Machi glared at Milluki. 

"It was you who gave me that bottle then it was you who drank it?" Machi said.

"I didn't drink it. I swear!" Milluki said as sweat was coming from his face. 

"That's not a good excuse." Machi said preparing her thread and needle.

*********** Flashback ************

Hisoka was hugging Machi and at the back Illumi warned Hisoka. Before warning Hisoka, Illumi saw the bottle and drank it.

"I need that after trying to convince Hisoka to pay," Illumi said to himself.

"Aniki, you shouldn't have done that." Milluki said looking terrified.

"Pay up Hisoka." Illimi warned then he disappeared.

************ End of flashback **********

"You'll pay for this you fat pig!" Machi said while chasing Milluki.

"WAH!!!! ANIKI!!!" Milluki ran as fast as he could just to avoid Machi.

Hisoka giggled. "I guess I have to postpone the payments." Hisoka laughed in victory. When Hisoka turned about, Illumi was in front of him. 

"Pay up." Illumi said coldly.

"Yeah Hisoka." Machi said cornering Hisoka.

"I'm surrounded by my admirers." Hisoka laughed again.

"BAKA!" Illumi and Machi bonked Hisoka at the head at the same time.

************* End **************

_____________________________________

Translation:

[1] _Ang Coke ko- _it's something like,Where's my Coke.

I'm still going to watch the other series ok? I haven't watch this part That's why it's far from the commercial.


	3. Mystery 3

A/N: I've watched the commercial so I guess this will be good. Mr. X's name is changed.

Disclaimers: I don't own the HxH characters.

**The Coke Mystery**

Mystery # 3

It was night that time in Villa Villa, Killua was carrying six bottles of coke. While walking through the narrow road going to Gon's house, a hooded figure almost bump into him. 

"Sorry," Killua apologized but the hooded figure just continued walking.

As Killua reached Gon's house he asked, "Who was that?" 

"Oh, him, he's Mister Y." Kurapika replied.

"Don't mind him, he's just like that." Gon said.

"He should have looked where he's going." Killua said as he placed the six bottles on top of the table in the middle of the circle.

"Okay, that's six bottles all in all." Killua said counting them again.

"Yep, six." Hanzo assured.

Just then there was a sudden black out. "Where'd all the lights go?" they all whispered. 

"I'll get the candle." Coltopi said.

"Here are the matches." Pakunoda said handing the box over to Coltopi.

"Thanks." Coltopi said as he started to light the candle up.

"Be sure not to burn your hair." Phinx warned.

The only light was coming from the candle. They looked at the table again and saw that there are only five bottles left.

"Where's the other one?" Killua asked as he searched the surroundings.

"Maybe a ghost got it." Leorio said shivering.

"There's no such thing as ghost." Illumi said.

"So do you mind coming out with me?" Hisoka asked.

"Correction, THIS is a ghost." Illumi said pointing at Hisoka.

"It's still the same in number right?" Shizuku said.

"One's missing." Pokuru said.

"I thought it is five all in all." 

"Shizuku, you really forget things easily." Leorio said.

"There's the bottle!" Machi pointed.

Everybody looked at where Machi is pointing. They did saw the bottle but it was empty. The bottle was placed near Karuto. "Me?" Karuto said.

"Did you do it Karuto?" Menchi asked.

"No I didn't." 

*************** Flashback ***************

When the lights turned out everybody panicked. Ponzu was working her way out with her hands in front of her. She hand grab hold of a bottle. _"Uuy.. Coke."_ She said and drank the bottle until it was empty. She placed the bottle near Karuto and then the lights turned on.

*********** End of Flashback **************

Everybody was still staring at Karuto when Ponzu who was beside Karuto burped.

"Excuse me." Ponzu said in a whisper.

"So it was not Karuto or a ghost." They all sighed.

________________________________________

Ok, finished this mystery. Reviews please.


	4. Mystery 4

A/N: Another crazy idea from me.

Disclaimers: I don't own the HxH characters; I just borrow them for a while.

**The Coke Mystery**

Mystery # 4

Menchi was just closing the door of her house. She went over to the place where everyone was gathered. Then she heard somebody singing, it was Kururo. 

Kururo was surrounded by Paku and Machi. Kururo was playing the guitar. Then somebody shouted by the window near them. "You're so noisy!" then a door slammed after that.

"Don't mind him Dancho." Paku reassured.

"But he's right… Your voice sounds awful." Machi said,

Kururo just shrugged and continued to sing. Menchi placed her bottle on top of a table with a red and white checkered table cloth. She approached Kururo. "You know, Mr. Y is right. You're so noisy and your voice stinks!" Menchi said.

"What? His voice doesn't stinks!!! Well, maybe a little." Machi said.

"You see." Menchi said.

"My voice doesn't stink, I'm just thirsty." Kururo said.

"Do you want me to get a bottle of coke for you?" Paku offered.

"Thanks Paku."

"I'll give it to you." Machi said. "Hey! There's a bottle over there!" Machi pointed at the table.

"Hey! That's my bottle!!!" Menchi shouted. 

The three girls ran towards the bottle in slow motion. As they reached the table, the filled bottle was already empty. Menchi got fed up.

_"Sinong…uminom… ng… Coke… ko!?!?[1]!" _Menchi exclaimed. ((A/N: In every '…' she bangs the table furiously.))

Everybody stopped whatever they are doing. "Another victim of the _nawawalang Coke_.[2]" Killua sighed.

"Now speak up! Who did this?" Menchi said rather furiously.

"Not me." Gon said.

"Definitely not him." Killua pointed at Gon. "He is so truthful. He'd never tell lies." 

"Another victim of what? What happened again?" Shizuku asked.

"Shizuku, for the 1,000,000th time, another person drank Menchi's Coke." Shalnark said.

"Why don't you two talk it over somewhere and remind Shizuku about it." Franlin said. 

"Ok. Let's go Shizuku." Shalnark said pulling Shizuku away.

"Where to?" 

Meanwhile, Menchi was still investigating. "Who did it? Come on, speak up! I won't hurt you." Menchi said holding her two cooking knives.

From a place nearby, Pokuru was planting in his own mini garden. Leorii was beside him. As Menchi looked at Leorio, Leorio pointed at Pokuru. "You?!" Menchi exclaimed.

"Me? It's not me." Pokuru denied.

"Oh yes you are!" 

*********** Flashback ************

When Menchi went to Kururo, Ubogin saw the coke. He hid under the table and reached for the coke. 

"There's a bottle over there." Machi said.

"Hey that's mine!" Menchi exclaimed.

When Ubon heard this, he placed the bottle back and stayed still under the table. His head was almost touching the table. "_Sinong… uminom… ng… coke… ko?_" Menchi shouted as she banged on the table. 

Ubon's head was touching the table and being banged one after the other. He got dizzy and well, he fainted.

*********** End of Flashback **********

As Ubon fainted, he lay down. His head got out of the table cloth and was seen with stars circling on his head. "There's your criminal." Kurapika pointed at Ubon.

"So there he is." Menchi said. Her grip on her knives tightened.

"Hey, Ubon, wake up." Nobunaga said waking Ubon up.

"Nani?" Ubon asked as he regained consciousness.

"run for your life." Nobunaga warned.

"Why?" Ubon looked at Menchi then he gulped. "Run." He said as he stood up and ran as fast as he could. 

"Come back here!!!" Menchi shouted running after Ubon and she threw a knife flying past Ubon. 

____________________________________________

Sorry for the late updates ok? I got a lot of deadlines to meet.

Translation: 

[1] sinong uminom ng Coke ko?- who drank my coke?

[2] nawawalang Coke- missing Coke


	5. Mystery 5

A/N: Ok, this is the last chapter for The Coke Mystery as of now. It is said that there would be a continuation this January. So be on the look out.

Disclaimers: I don't own Hunter X Hunter.

**The Coke Mystery**

Mystery # 5

It was already Christmas time in Villa Villa. There were Christmas decorations all over and Christmas lights were lit. Menchi was going around the village introducing her niece. "Oi…oi…oi… I want you to meet my neice, Lungs." Menchi introduced. ((A/N: Ok, I made another new name.))

"Who???" Shizuku asked.

"Lungs." Menchi repeated.

"Oh… Lungs… who is it again?" 

"Where did she come from?" Pokuru asked trying not to laugh.

"Oh shut up or else." Menchi prepared her knives.

"Oops… sorry…" 

Mr. Y came out of his house to look at Menchi's niece. After some while Leorio was giving out some coke. 

"One for you my dear lady." Leorio said.

"Hey! Give us some!" Killua shouted.

"I will only give it to ladies." 

"No fair!!!" Killua said as he bonked Leorio on the head.

Just then a hand got the last Coke on the tray. When Lungs looked at the tray, it was empty. "Huh? _Ang Coke ko[1]_?" She asked.

"Eh? There's still one here…" Leorio looked on bottom and on top and even sideward. "Promise…" Leorio held the tray and they saw a figure drinking a coke.

"Mr. Y?" They asked in surprise as they looked at him.

Just then somebody plugged the wire that opens the Christmas light that is on the walls behind Mr. Y.

"Casper???" They asked.

"Gosh…" Casper said.

"WAH!!! CASPER THE GHOST!!!" Lungs screamed.

"Ghost??? What ghost?" Shizuku asked.

"There… that's a ghost." Ponzu pointed.

"Oh.. so that's a ghost."

"Oh... so it's just a ghost," Gon said.

"No need to panic." Leorio said as he ran out of the village.

"No need to panic eh. Well… He was the one who panicked. Tch…" Killua said.

"That's why he always wears a coat." Hanzo said.

"Please don't be afraid." Casper said.

"Who will be afraid anyway?" They all chorused and they ran away from him.

"I told you don't be afraid…"

____________________________________________

Translation:

[1] Ang Coke ko? – My coke?

Ok, now I've finished it. Maybe I'll make a Filipino version for this. Ok?


End file.
